The lords of Western
by yuekochan
Summary: Gia tộc Inugami từ lúc mới hình thành cho đến thời kỳ hoàng kim và sự sụp đổ của chúa tể huyền thoại. Extra của Tomorrow.
1. Giới thiệu

Fanfic: The lords of Western.

Author: Tsuki_chan

Fandom: Inuyasha

Category: Fantasy, Angst, Family.

Rating: T

Character: Touga/ Inu-no-taishou, Mizuki/ Sesshoumaru's mother.

Status: On going

Summany: Gia tộc Inugami từ lúc mới hình thành cho đến thời kỳ hoàng kim và sự sụp đổ của chúa tể huyền thoại. Extra của Tomorrow.

Note: Như trong summany nói, đây là phần extra của Tomorrow, xoay quanh những chủ nhân của miền Tây trong thời kỳ từ lúc cuộc Đại Chiến kết thúc cho đến ngày Inu-no-taishou qua đời (Đọc Tomorrow để biết thêm chi tiết, còn không thì cứ xem như đây là cốt truyện biệt lập cũng không sao :") . Fic này liên hệ mật thiết với 2 oneshot trước đó: Mộng ngàn năm và Vòng xoay. Mộng ngàn năm và Vòng xoay cũng là extra của Tomorrow, dù được thể hiện với dụng ý kín đáo hơn. The lords of Western (hay Những chúa tể của miền Tây) thể hiện sự liên quan rõ ràng hơn, những gia tộc xuất hiện trong fic này có thể đã và sẽ xuất hiện trongTomorrow. Fic cho thấy một góc nhìn khác về lịch sử, thông qua con mắt của những người từng trải.

Mốc thời gian trong fic này sẽ được đếm ngược trở lại từ thời điểm hiện tại của Tomorrow. Có nghĩa là thời điểm sớm nhất sẽ bắt đầu từ hơn 2000 năm trước, khi Đại Chiến kết thúc cho đến hiện tại. Tên của Inu-no-taishou sẽ được lấy là Touga theo như hiểu biết phổ thông nhất (Inu-no-taishou không thể là một cái tên xét trên thực tế đó là một danh hiệu) và tên của phu nhân miền Tây sẽ là Mizuki (cái này tác giả tự tung tự tác =)))


	2. Chapter 1: Hình thành

Chương 1: Hình thành.

-o-0-o-

Chiến tranh đã kết thúc.

Hoặc trông giống như nó đã kết thúc. Hay ít nhất một giai đoạn của nó đã được chép vào một trang cũ của lịch sử, để chôn vùi, xóa nhòa như thể sự tồn tại của nó chưa bao giờ là thực tế.

Kẻ chết sẽ biến mất, kẻ sống sẽ lãng quên. Lịch sử được viết lại, những tàn dư của thế hệ xưa cũ sẽ sớm thành tro bụi với thời gian.

Thảm hại, nàng nhếch mép cười khẽ, đưa chén rượu cay nồng đã trở thành nhạt thếch lên môi. Một chiến thắng thảm hại. Ngoi lên từ núi xác chết chỉ để đổi lấy sự trì hoãn yếu hèn. Kẻ Thù vẫn còn sống, Kẻ Thù chỉ ngủ yên, và khi lá cờ của quân Bát Kỳ được giương lên lần nữa, những người bị u mê bởi bình yên giả tạo sẽ tiếp tục nếm trải nỗi kinh hoàng.

Kẻ khôn ngoan sẽ nghĩ đến việc xây dựng lại sức mạnh ngay từ khoảnh khắc này. Kẻ khôn ngoan sẽ tập hợp lực lượng để bắt đầu cuộc chinh phục càng sớm càng tốt. Khi Kẻ Thù mạnh nhất sụp đổ, liên minh chống lại hắn sẽ tan vỡ, và rất sớm thôi, đồng minh ngày nào sẽ quay sang chiến đấu với nhau để phân chia lại thế giới.

Yatagarasu đã đủ thông minh để rút lui khỏi tranh đoạt đem theo 'chiến lợi phẩm' giá trị của mình. Nhưng bởi con đường đó đã có người đi trên, nên không gia tộc nào có thể tiếp bước. Rút lui đã không còn là một lựa chọn, kể từ giờ sẽ là cuộc chạy đua xem ai làm bá chủ.

Đó là lý do có một cuộc họp kéo dài gần như cả buổi diễn ra ở bên trong kia. Cuộc họp mà có vẻ như sẽ không kéo dài lâu hơn nữa. Bởi nàng đã cảm nhận được sự hiện diện khác phía sau lưng mình.

"Để ta đoán, cha ta đã chấp nhận."

Nàng hờ hững nói khi đôi mắt vẫn dõi theo những đám mây bạc ánh trăng trôi qua những dãy hành lang của dinh thự, không cần quay đầu lại để biết đối phương đang mỉm cười.

"Còn tùy thuộc vào việc nàng đang hỏi." Nàng nghe âm thanh của mokomoko lướt êm trên sàn đá tiến về phía mình, và chỉ giây lát sau, dáng người cao lớn của daiyoukai trẻ tuổi đã thoáng hiện nơi khóe mắt. "Ta và lệnh tôn thảo luận về nhiều thứ."

Nàng chỉ hơi liếc sang để thấy vị khách ngồi xuống phía bên kia của chiếc ghế phủ nhung đỏ thẫm, nhấc lên bình sake đã vơi mất một nửa, điềm đạm nói.

"Ta có thể chứ?"

Nàng vẫy tay ra hiệu cứ tự nhiên, trong khi chỉnh lại túm lông đã hơi trượt xuống khỏi vai mình, thờ ơ nói tiếp.

"Nếu như điều ta hỏi và việc ngài đang nghĩ là không giống nhau, ta có nên cho rằng hai người đang thảo luận về một tối hậu thư?" nàng không giấu ý mỉa mai trong câu nói. "Khi nào ngài chính thức tuyên chiến?"

Daiyoukai, kẻ đã được xưng tụng là Inu-no-taishou trong cuộc Đại Chiến ở tuổi đời còn rất trẻ, cười sau vành chén sakazuki đã đưa lên môi.

"Chúng ta không phải kẻ thù, hime-san."

"Chúng ta cũng không phải thân tộc." Nàng cười nhạt nhẽo.

"Vậy là nàng đã quên chúng ta có chung một tổ tiên?"

"Ngài cũng đã quên rằng sự thật đó chưa bao giờ hóa giải mâu thuẫn giữa hai gia tộc."

"Chúng ta đã cùng chung chiến tuyến trong cuộc chiến vừa rồi."

"Và toàn bộ Liên Minh đang tan vỡ, điều gì khiến ngài nghĩ liên minh giữa chúng ta là một ngoại lệ?"

Một khoảng yên lặng đã diễn ra sau đó. Hai đôi mắt hoàng ngọc gặp nhau, cân bằng bởi những thách thức, đồng điệu trong thoáng vui đùa.

"Vậy..." Nàng nghiêng đầu, xoắn nhẹ lọn tóc mai lấp lánh bạc giữa ngón tay, khóe môi thanh nhã điểm nét cười. "Chúng ta đang trở lại với câu hỏi 'Khi nào ngài chính thức tuyên chiến?', hoặc ngài đơn giản chỉ cần thôi giả vờ không hiểu câu hỏi ban đầu của ta?"

Đến lúc này, người đàn ông ngồi bên cạnh nàng chỉ còn biết lắc đầu chấp nhận thất bại, thừa nhận lặng lẽ.

"Ta và cha nàng thảo luận về việc thắt chặt liên minh giữa hai gia tộc. Chúng ta vẫn chưa nói cụ thể về những ràng buộc kèm theo."

"Và ngài đợi gì nữa?" nàng khẽ nhướng mày "Thời gian để tập hợp một đội quân?"

"Ta đã nói, chúng ta không phải kẻ thù, hime-san." Chàng nhắc lại nhẹ nhàng. Còn nàng không lấy đó làm lý do để buông tha.

"Ý ngài là, ngài, Touga của nhà Inubushi, Inu-no-taishou của cuộc Đại Chiến, không thể mở miệng đưa ra một đề nghị hiển nhiên và đơn giản?"

Ngước lên từ chén rượu vừa rót, nàng ngọt ngào cười. Ngón tay trắng muốt vòng quanh miệng chén tròn, dâng về phía vị tướng lừng danh thời Đại Chiến.

"Có vẻ như ăn nói là sở trường của nàng hơn là sở trường của ta." Touga mỉm cười, đưa tay nhận lấy chén rượu, rồi nói tiếp sau một thoáng do dự "...Và ta muốn có sự chấp thuận của nàng trước nhất."

"Có quan trọng không?" Nàng nói mà hầu như không suy nghĩ, cũng không tự chủ mà buông ra chút ít cay đắng trong chất giọng của mình. "Ý muốn của ta hay của ngài, chúng có quan trọng?"

Đó thậm chí không phải là một câu hỏi. Không quan trọng nếu cả nàng và Touga đều còn quá trẻ để lập gia thất. Không quan trọng nếu hiềm khích giữa hai gia tộc vẫn còn tồn tại. Không quan trọng khi bình yên này chỉ là khoảng lặng trước bão tố, và cả hai dòng họ đều đói khát hỗ trợ cho sự tồn tại của chính mình. Họ cần hợp nhất lại, theo cách này hay cách khác. Liên minh vững bền trong thế giới yêu quái chỉ có thể xác lập bằng máu. Máu đổ xuống của kẻ bại trận, mất đi mạng sống, quyền lực, thuộc hạ và cả gia đình vào tay kẻ khác, hoặc sự giao thoa giữa hai dòng thuần huyết, để thế hệ sau kế thừa lại di sản của cả hai giống nòi. Không có lựa chọn cho nàng và Touga. Nhà Inubushi không sẵn sàng cho một cuộc chiến sau quá nhiều mất mát, còn sức mạnh của gia tộc nàng đang suy giảm đến bất khả vãn hồi. Không còn người thừa kế, một lãnh chúa già nua như cha nàng sẽ chẳng duy trì được bao lâu, sẽ phải đối mặt với số phận bị thôn tính, hoặc bị tiêu diệt. Sớm, có lẽ lại tốt hơn.

"Có lẽ không." Touga khẽ thở dài, nhìn chén rượu xao động trong tay mà không buồn nhấp, mỉm cười với nàng. "Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là ý muốn của nàng không xứng đáng được tôn trọng."

Nếu Inu-no-taishou nghĩ lời này có thể làm nàng cảm động, thì chàng ta đã nhầm.

"Khi ngài nhắc đến tổ tiên chung giữa chúng ta, có lẽ ngài nên nhớ đến cả bản tính thấm nhuần trong dòng máu của chúng ta. Ta không cần sự thương hại." Nàng nhàn nhạt cười, ánh trăng phủ nên những đường nét kiều diễm trên gương mặt nàng một vẻ lạnh lùng kiêu hãnh. "Sau hôn nhân giữa hai ta, gia tộc ta sẽ sớm sáp nhập vào gia tộc của ngài. Tên tuổi và lịch sử của chúng ta sẽ biến mất, nhưng chúng ta sẽ chấp nhận mất mát đó với niềm tự hào. Sự tôn trọng của ngài đặt sai chỗ, Inu-no-taishou, không có gì thay đổi nếu ngài có tôn trọng ý muốn ta hay không, vậy thì đừng phí thời gian của cả hai chúng ta với thứ cảm xúc vô dụng ấy."

Mạnh mẽ, kiêu hãnh, và cứng đầu, đó là bản chất của Khuyển yêu tộc. Mỉa mai thay, đó cũng là lý do tại sao Khuyển yêu tộc là một trong những tộc yêu quái mất mát nhiều nhất trong cuộc chiến vừa rồi. Không quay lưng trước thách thức, không bỏ chạy trước sức mạnh áp đảo và lại quá tự tôn để chịu cúi đầu, trên chiến trường khốc liệt đó, những kẻ như vậy bỏ mạng đầu tiên. Chống lại diệt vong để rồi đối phó với nguy cơ diệt vong khác, họ không có lựa chọn nào khác ngoài tiếp tục. Sau hàng vạn năm chia rẽ, hai gia tộc Khuyển yêu buộc phải thu về một mối.

Đó là bổn phận của nàng để làm cầu nối giữa hai gia tộc, đó là vinh dự của nàng để bước vào cuộc chiến bảo vệ sự tồn vong của tộc Khuyển yêu. Nàng không thích cái hoàn cảnh buộc họ phải dấn thân vào một con đường mà không có lựa chọn, không có nghĩa là nàng cho phép bất cứ ai, kể cả Inu-no-taishou xúc phạm niềm tự hào của nàng bằng những cảm xúc vô lý.

Trái với dự đoán của nàng về phản ứng của Inu-no-taishou, chàng ta bật cười.

Cơn cười không thể kìm nén được khiến hai bờ vai rộng của chàng ta rung lên, và chén rượu trên tay đã sóng sánh một cách nguy hiểm, buộc chàng ta phải đặt xuống trước khi làm vấy bẩn lớp nhung sang trọng trên mặt ghế.

"Ta xin lỗi." Inu-no-taishou nói khi nhìn vào đôi mắt sắc sảo càng lúc càng lạnh, tưởng chừng như nếu chàng không có lời giải thích phù hợp trong vòng năm giây tới, chàng sẽ biết móng vuốt của nàng sắc nét đến mức độ nào. "Ta không có ý cười nhạo nàng."

Ho khẽ vào nắm tay, chàng lấy lại tư thế đĩnh đạc, nở nụ cười nghiêm túc, phảng phất xa xăm. "Ta chỉ nghĩ rằng nàng mạnh mẽ hơn ta có thể. Gia tộc của chúng ta có lẽ đã tìm thấy nữ chủ nhân xứng đáng."

Gia tộc của chúng ta, nàng không bỏ qua sự ám chỉ đó, nhưng nàng quyết định rằng điều đó không quan trọng ngay lúc này. Nàng, suy cho cùng, vốn là người không bao giờ bỏ lỡ cơ hội để buông lời mỉa mai. "Nếu như ngài nghĩ rằng ta mạnh mẽ hơn ngài có thể, thì chúng ta có nên xem xét lại vị trí của ngài như người lãnh đạo gia tộc?"

"Đó là lý do mà ta cần có nàng bên cạnh." chàng nói, dấu vết của sự vui đùa đã biến mất trong giọng nói của chàng. "Không chỉ như một người vợ, mà còn là đồng đội, là hậu phương, là người sẽ thay thế vị trí của ta khi ta vắng mặt và ngăn chặn ta khỏi mắc sai lầm. Ta cần nàng, không chỉ bởi vai trò của nàng trong liên minh này, mà còn bởi tương lai chúng ta sẽ tạo nên. Khuyển yêu tộc đã phân tán quá lâu, Mizuki, sự điên rồ này cần phải kết thúc. "

Mizuki, nàng nghĩ, đây không phải là lần đầu tiên nàng gặp Touga, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên chàng ta gọi tên nàng trực tiếp. Nàng im lặng, không phải vì không biết nói gì trước những lời đó, mà vì nàng biết những lời đó chưa phải là tất cả.

"Chúng ta đã để sự cố chấp ngu xuẩn này chia rẽ quá lâu. Ta đã không nhận ra nó cho đến ngày chúng ta liên minh trong cuộc chiến. Không có gia tộc ta, hay gia tộc nàng, những người sát cánh bên cạnh ta là anh em, và những người đã ngã xuống trong cuộc chiến ấy là máu mủ. Nếu chúng ta có thể chết vì nhau thì tại sao không thể sống cùng nhau?"

"..."

"Không có gì khiến ta cảm thấy đáng tiếc hơn sự ra đi của anh trai nàng, không có gì khiến ta day dứt hơn lựa chọn của em trai ta, và không gì có thể khiến ta quên đi gương mặt của những người đã chiến đấu và chết bên cạnh ta những ngày đó. Đó là nghĩa vụ của chúng ta để biến liên minh này thành vĩnh viễn, để vinh danh sự hy sinh của họ, để chúng ta tồn tại, để mất mát này không phải vô nghĩa."

Touga quay sang nhìn thẳng vào nàng. Trăng bạc phản chiếu ánh thép trong đôi mắt hoàng ngọc với quyết tâm vượt mọi rào cản. Nàng chợt thấy những gì mà người ta nhìn thấy ở chàng trong chiến trận khốc liệt đó. Inu-no-taishou, danh hiệu đó đã không đặt sai người.

"Mizuki, ta không cần sự chấp thuận của nàng vì chúng ta không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác." Chàng nhấn mạnh, gần như vươn về phía trước vượt qua khoảng cách giữa hai người. " Ta cần sự chấp thuận của nàng để đồng lòng với ta trong con đường sắp tới. Ta cần nàng cùng ta dẫn dắt gia tộc của chúng ta."

Khi Touga đã ngừng lời, nàng vẫn im lặng. Chàng ta đã thay đổi, nàng nghĩ, cũng như cuộc chiến đó đã thay đổi rất nhiều người. Không ai bước ra khỏi nó nguyên vẹn, tinh thần hay thể chất. Nàng có thể thấy sự hủy hoại, nàng có thể thấy dấu vết của hãi hùng. Đây không còn là Touga kiên cường, bất khuất và dám thách thức mọi quyền lực. Đây là một Inu-no-taishou người vừa bước ra từ biển máu, bước ra từ một chiến thắng đắng cay, mang trên vai gánh nặng của những cuộc sống và nguyện vọng của kẻ đã chết, lấy nỗi sợ hãi làm sức mạnh, lấy mất mát làm lý do để tiếp tục đấu tranh.

Hạ mi mắt, nàng liếc nhìn bình sake, lấy ra thêm một chén rỗng, rót đầy nó rồi đẩy chén vẫn chưa đụng tới về gần với chàng hơn. Vẫn không nói tiếng nào, nàng nâng chén về phía trước, hiểu ý, chàng làm theo. Cùng nhau, họ uống cạn trước khi ánh mắt gặp nhau lần nữa.  
"Ngài có nói những lời này với cha ta?" Nàng bình thản cất tiếng khi châm rượu lần nữa.

"Không thực sự."

"Ngài may mắn." Hai người họ tiếp tục nâng chén. Nàng nói tiếp khi chén thứ hai đã cạn. "Ông ấy có thể suy nghĩ lại về liên minh nếu nghe được."

Chàng không đừng được mà bật cười khẽ, chút thất vọng thoáng hiện ra trên nét mặt chàng. "Ta biết, nghe như một giấc mơ."

"Tệ hơn, đó là ảo tưởng." mặt không đổi sắc, nàng nói. "Ngài đã nghĩ đến một cái tên cho nó?"

"Sao cơ?"

"Một cái tên." Nàng chậm rãi nhắc lại "Nếu ngài không định sáp nhập gia tộc ta vào gia tộc của ngài, chúng ta sẽ cần một cái tên mới."

Chàng chớp mắt, trước khi nụ cười hiểu biết xuất hiện trên môi. "Để ta nghĩ. Inugami?"

"Khoa trương." Nàng nhận xét. "Nhưng ta muốn xem liệu ngài có thể tạo nên một gia tộc xứng đáng với cái tên đó hay không."

Inu-no-taishou cười khẽ, vươn tay với lấy bình sake và tự rót lượt thứ ba cho họ. Nàng quan sát hành vi ấy với một ánh mắt kín đáo.

"Ý nàng là 'chúng ta'?"

Mỉm cười, chàng nâng chén hướng về phía nàng. Nàng cũng lặp lại cử chỉ, nhưng dừng lại khi vành chén chạm bờ môi. Nhìn lên qua bức màn mỏng của tóc bạch kim rủ từ mái, nàng cười ma mị. "Ta vẫn chưa đồng ý, ngài biết đấy."

" 'Vẫn chưa' là cụm từ mang hy vọng. Ít nhất nó không phải là 'không'."

Nàng nhìn vào đôi mắt sáng lên vẻ tự tin của chàng trong một khoảnh khắc, rồi nâng cằm, để những giọt chất lỏng tê tê trôi qua đầu lưỡi, phủ tràn hơi ấm nơi lồng ngực. Đặt chén xuống không một thanh âm, nàng chuyển ánh mắt hướng ra bức màn đêm. Mây đã bay đi hết, chỉ còn trăng sáng vằng vặc trên nền xanh thẫm trong vắt của bầu trời. Ngày mai sẽ là một ngày mới.

"Còn nữa..." nàng đột ngột nói, gần như bâng quơ "Anh trai ta là một tên khốn kiêu ngạo. Còn em trai ngài là một thằng ngốc. Có lẽ họ xứng đáng với những gì đã xảy ra."

Không thể nén lại, tiếng cười của Inu-no-taishou vang rõ trong khoảng sân trước lầu cao dinh thự, tiếng cười không chút vướng bận như thể đã không cất lên kể từ rất lâu.

"Cảm ơn." chàng cười khúc khích "Ta từng nghĩ rằng ta không thể tìm thấy bất cứ điều gì đáng cười trong chuyện đó. Cảm ơn vì vừa chứng minh là ta đã sai."

"Không có gì." Nàng nhún vai khẽ.

"Chỉ có điều..." tay chống cằm, chàng nhìn nàng với tia vui đùa ánh lên trong mắt "Nhiều người nhận xét ta và em trai ta rất giống nhau. Và ý ta không phải chỉ ngoại hình"

"Họ không sai." Nàng đơn giản đáp.

.

.

.

Mùa xuân của một năm sau đó, Liên minh giữa hai gia tộc lớn nhất của tộc Khuyển yêu đã chính thức thành lập. Thế lực của họ lớn mạnh lên nhanh chóng, thu hút sự gia nhập của những chi tộc lưu vong từ lâu khác. Hai trăm năm sau cuộc Đại Chiến, sức mạnh của Khuyển yêu tộc đã bao phủ một khu vực rộng lớn của miền Tây, thiết lập quyền làm chủ dưới một cái tên duy nhất.

Inugami.


End file.
